Poudbook, ou le facebook des sorciers
by Daelyaa
Summary: Harry s'inscrit sur Poudbook, le réseau social à la mode en ce moment à Poudlard, et il va s'y passer bien des choses. Des clichés du Facebook original aux professeurs qui donnent des colles et retirent des points par l'intermédiaire de Poudbook, vous allez être servis ! OS


Bonjour

Aujourd'hui je vous ai fait un OS sur un thème pas du tout original : Facebook à Poudlard !

Petite précision pour l'adresse mail de Harry, j'ai essayé de l'écrire sans les espaces et avec l'arobase mais ffnet supprimait à chaque fois, donc j'ai du faire comme ça.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Poudbook, ou le Facebook des sorciers.

OoOoOoO

Inscription

C'est gratuit (et ça le restera toujours)

Prénom : Harry _ Nom : Potter

Numéro de moblie ou e-mail : harry. potter*at* poudmail. uk

Nouveau mot de passe : ***********

Date de naissance :

31_07_1980

Homme

[Inscription]

* * *

Adresse e-mail ou mobile : ... ... . Mot de passe :

[harry. potter*at* poudmail. uk ] [***********] [Connexion]

|v| Garder ma session active

* * *

Harry Potter a rejoint Poudbook.

Ron Weasley a écrit sur le journal de Harry Potter :

''Hey mon pote, tu fais vraiment tout après tout le monde toi. Même **Hermione** est déjà inscrite.''

 **Hermione Granger** : Pourquoi ''même'' Hermione, Ronald ?

 **Ron Weasley** : Oh, euh... Pour rien, Mione, pour rien.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Parce que tu es ringarde Granger, c'est ça qu'il veut dire.

 **Ron Weasley** : Pourquoi est ce que tu t'incrustes Malefoy ?

 **Drago Malefoy** : Parce que je suis Drago Malefoy.

 **Ron Weasley** : Ce n'est pas une raison.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Si, je suis Drago Malefoy, je fais ce que je veux.

Drago Malefoy aime ça.

 **Ron Weasley** : Tu aimes ton propre commentaire ? C'est très narcissique ça Malefoy.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je ne t'ai rien demandé la Belette.

 **Harry Potter** : Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dis à propos des insultes Malefoy ?

 **Drago Malefoy** : D'arrêter, mais ce n'est pas comme si je t'écoutais.

Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini aiment ça.

 **Harry Potter** : Tu vas voir toi.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Oooooh tu vas me punir ? J'attends ça avec impatience.

 **Ron Weasley** : MALEFOY ! Harry, pourquoi est ce qu'il dit ça ?

 **Harry Potter** : Oh, pour rien.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Pour rien ? Vraiment ? Tu es sûr de ça Potty ?

* * *

PV

 **Harry Potter** : Qu'est ce que tu fous bordel Malefoy !

 **Drago Malefoy** : Moi ?

 **Harry Potter** : Non tu sais j'ai 15 Drago Malefoy dans mes amis.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Pas besoin de t'énerver Potter.

 **Harry Potter** : Si je m'énerve ! Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne savent pas qu'on couche ensemble !

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ah ben oui c'est vrai, prendre ton pied ça te plaît, mais alors l'assumer c'est plus compliqué !

 **Harry Potter** : Parce que Nott, Zabini et Parkinson savent qu'on baise peut être ?

 **Drago Malefoy** : Exactement ! Ils le savent !

 **Harry Potter** : …

 **Drago Malefoy** : Déçu Potter ? Et oui, mes amis sont au courant que je m'envoie en l'air avec toi. Alors il serait temps que les tiens sachent aussi.

 **Harry Potter** : C'est différent, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, si ils savent que je couche avec toi, ça va être l'horreur.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Tu as peur qu'ils t'en veuillent. C'est ça le problème, tu as peur Potter, et peut être honte aussi en même temps. Honte d'aimer que je te saute.

Vu par Harry Potter

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je sais que tu as vu mon message Potter, alors répond, t'as des couilles oui ou non ?

 **Harry Potter** : Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire si je te dis que j'ai honte ?

 **Drago Malefoy** : Arrêter de coucher avec toi, tout simplement, ce sera plus simple, tu n'auras plus à avoir honte sale connard.

 **Harry Potter** : Je n'ai pas dit que c'est vrai, pas besoin de m'insulter. Je ne veux juste pas que mes amis sachent, c'est pas de la honte.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Mouais. Bon, rdv ce soir, 21 heures, ma chambre.

 **Harry Potter** : Je prends note.

* * *

 _(Pendant ce temps)_

 **Ron Weasley** : Tu es sûr ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Harry ?

 **Ron Weasley** : Hein, Harry ?

 **Ron Weasley** : **Harry**.

 **Ron Weasley** : **Harry**.

 **Hermione Granger** : Arrêtes de le spammer Ron !

 **Ron Weasley** : Mais il est encore connecté, alors qu'il réponde ! **Harry**.

 **Ron Weasley** : **Harry**.

 **Ron Weasley** : **Harry**.

 **Ron Weasley** : **Harry**.

 **Ron Weasley** : **Harry**.

 **Ron Weasley** : **Harry**.

 **Hermione Granger** : Non mais Ron arrêtes sérieusement ! J'essaie de lire et je reçois une notification toutes les 10 secondes à cause de toi.

 **Ron Weasley** : Mais c'est parce que **Harry** ne répond pas !

 **Harry Potter** : C'est bon Ron, tu peux arrêter. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

 **Ron Weasley** : Pourquoi Malefoy te demande si tu es sûr qu'il parle de punition pour rien ?

 **Harry Potter** : Oui je suis sûr.

* * *

Conversation de Groupe : _Les meilleurs Serpentard._

Membres : Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Salut !

 **Blaise Zabini** : Au revoir.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : A-ha, a-ha, a-ha. C'est pas à toi que je veux parler de toute manière, c'est à Drake.

 **Blaise Zabini** : Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas en pv avec lui au lieu de venir sur notre conv'.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Parce que la situation est grave.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Et qu'est ce qui est grave au juste ?

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Potter qui n'assume pas que vous baisiez.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ouais ben je le sais ça, pas besoin de le dire ici.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Ben nan mais c'est grave ! En plus c'est pas comme si ça faisait qu'une semaine !

 **Drago Malefoy** : Non, ça fait 4 mois et 11 jours.

 **Blaise Zabini** : Putain tu te souviens même du nombre de jours ?! Ca c'est ce dont les filles qui ont un copain se souvienne, alors qu'avec Potter, vous faites que vous envoyer en l'air !

 **Théo Nott** : J'approuve.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Oh vos gueules hein.

 **Blaise Zabini** : Nan mes c'est vrai ce qu'on dit.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Bon, vous faites chier, je me tire.

* * *

Fred Weasley à invité Ron Weasley et 20 autres amis à aimer la page ''Weasley Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux''

Hermione Granger à écrit sur le journal de Fred Weasley :

''Fred, **George** , vous croyez vraiment que je vais aimer la page de votre stupide boutique de farces et attrapes ?''

 **George Weasley** : Oh mais si...

 **Fred Weasley** : … c'est exactement ce qu'on pense...

 **George Weasley** : … très chère Hermione.

 **Hermione Weasley** : Et bien vous avec tord.

 **Fred Weasley** : Tu sais Hermione, nous avons sorti un nouveau produit qui diminue le stress...

 **George Weasley** : … tu devrais t'en acheter un flacon...

 **Fred Weasley** : … ça te ferais le plus grand bien.

George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Drago Malefoy et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger** : Oh !

 **Fred Weasley** : J'espère qu'on ne t'as pas vexée Hermione...

 **George Weasley** : … ce n'était pas notre but...

 **Fred Weasley** : … alors toutes nos excuses si c'est le cas.

Hermione Granger aime ça.

* * *

Lavande Parvati Brown à créé la page ''Si toi aussi tu penses qu'Harry Potter est un Dieu vivant.''

Drago Malefoy à réagit à ça *grrr*

Parvati Lavande Patil, Ginny Weasley et 30 autres personnes aiment la page ''Si toi aussi tu penses qu'Harry Potter est un dieu vivant.

 **Harry Potter** : Lavande c'est quoi cette merde ?!

 **Lavande Parvati Brown** : Quoi donc ?

 **Harry Potter** : Ben ta page là ?!

 **Lavande Parvati Brown** : Ah, ça, mais c'est rien Harry, c'est juste pour montrer à tout le monde à quel point tu es magnifique.

 **Harry Potter** : Mais t'es complètement timbrée !

 **Lavande Parvati Brown** : Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

 **Parvati Lavande Patil** : C'est vrai Harry, pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça, ça devrait te faire plaisir, non ?

 **Harry Potter** : Pas du tout !

 **Drago Malefoy** : Et puis franchement faut que vous arrêtiez tous avec Potter, il n'est pas si bien que ça.

 **Parvati Lavande Patil** : Et qu'est ce que tu en sais toi Malefoy d'abord ?

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je sais sûrement plus de chose que toi.

 **Harry Potter** : MALEFOY !

 **Drago Malefoy** : Oui, Potter ?

 **Harry Potter** : Arrête de foutre de ma gueule.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Moi, mais je n'oserais pas voyons.

 **Harry Potter** : Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu es le Bien incarné, tout le monde t'admire.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point.

 **Harry Potter** : Pourtant, tu n'as pas de page qui dit que tu es un apollon.

 **Drago Malefoy** : *emoji doigt d'honneur*

 **Harry Potter** : Oh, on devient vulgaire Malefoy ?

 **Drago Malefoy** : Vas te faire enculer. (vois le message Potter.)

 **Parvati Lavande Patil** : Quel message ?

 **Harry Potter** : Il n'y a pas de message Parvati, n'écoutes pas ce crétin.

 **Drago Malefoy** : C'est moi que tu traites de crétin ? Regardes toi avant de critiquer !

 **Hermione Granger** : Eh, eh, calmez vous vous deux !

 **Drago Malefoy** : Pourquoi est ce que tu t'incrustes Granger ?

 **Hermione Granger** : Pour que vous arrêtiez de vous battre, c'est déjà agaçant quand vous le faites en vrai, alors sur Poudbook c'est vraiment chiant.

Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Faites l'amour pas la guerre !

 **Drago Malefoy** : C'est pas moi que ça dérange.

 **Ron Weasley** : QUOIIIIIIIIIII ?

 **Harry Potter** : Putain Malefoy !

 **Drago Malefoy** : Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? T'es tout à fait baisable Potter, alors si un jour tu veux te servir d'autre chose que ta main, ben... Viens me voir.

 **Ron Weasley** : Malefoy ! Harry dis moi que tu n'accepteras JAMAIS sa proposition.

 **Harry Potter** : Je n'accepterais jamais sa proposition.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Soumiiiiiis.

Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy, Théo Nott et 11 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Ron Weasley à écrit sur le journal d'Hermione Granger :

''Oh belle Hermione, tu hantes mes rêves, j'aimerais tant qu'ils deviennent réalité.

Hermione Granger à réagit à ça *grrr*, Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy, Théo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas ont réagit à ça *haha*

 **Hermione Granger** : C'est non, Ronald, je te l'ai dit 1000 fois.

 **Ron Weasley** : Mais pourquoi, ô monde cruel.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Parce qu'elle a quelqu'un d'autre dans le viseur la Grangie.

 **Blaise Zabini** : Les rêves que tu fais Weasley, ce sont des rêves érotiques ?

Pansy Parkinson, Drago Malefoy, Théo Nott, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger** : Non, non, il n'y a personne d'autre... Et Ron si tu fais des rêves érotiques qui m'incluent, tu vas voir que je sais très bien jeté des sorts.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Personne d'autre, vraiment Granger ? Je te signale qu'on est dans le même bibliothèque et que je vois que tu es rouge comme ton blason.

 **Hermione Granger** : Tu ne sais plus quoi inventer.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je n'invente pas ! N'est ce pas **Blaise**?

 **Blaise Zabini** : C'est vrai, il n'invente pas, preuve en image.

Blaise Zabini à commenté une photo.

 **Hermione Granger** : Vous m'avez prise en photo ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est une atteinte à ma vie privée !

 **Blaise Zabini** : Oh, tout de suite les grands mots, c'est rien, c'est juste une petite photo de rien du tout.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Aimez ce commentaire si vous pensez qu'il va la garder et se branler dessus.

Drago Malefoy, Théo Nott et 32 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Hermione Granger** : Non mais vraiment, c'est du n'importe quoi !

* * *

PV

 **Drago Malefoy** : Potter, tu as 5 minutes pour te pointer.

 **Harry Potter** : Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres Malefoy !

 **Drago Malefoy** : Potter, tu as 5 minutes pour te pointer ou alors tu te cherches quelqu'un d'autre avec qui baiser.

 **Harry Potter** : T'as tes règles ou quoi.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Fous toi de ma gueule encore une fois et tu devras te contenter de ta main pendant un long, très long moment.

 **Harry Potter** : Quand tu parles comme ça, on croirait qu'on est ensemble.

 **Drago Malefoy** : C'est vrai que ça serait teeeeeeellement horrible d'être avec moi !

 **Harry Potter** : Eh mais qu'est ce que t'as ce soir sérieux ?

 **Drago Malefoy** : J'ai que ça fait 4 mois et 11 jours qu'on couche ensemble et que ça commence à vraiment me gonfler que ça ne soit que pour la baise.

 **Harry Potter** : A... Attends, t'es quand même pas en train de me dire que tu voudrais qu'on se mette ensemble mais genre... Vraiment, qu'on fasse autre chose que juste s'envoyer en l'air ?

 **Drago Malefoy** : Non. Et pour ce soir oublie, j'ai pas envie de voir ta sale gueule en fait.

* * *

Conversation de Groupe : _Les meilleurs Serpentard._

Membres : Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Théo Nott.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Les gars... Je peux vous parler sérieusement pour une fois ?

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Je suis toute ouïe, vas y, raconte ce qui ne va pas à tata Pansy.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Putain Parkinson j'ai dit sérieusement !

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Ok, ok, du calme blondie... Vas y, explique ce que t'as.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Est ce que vous me prenez pour un fou si je vous dis que je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de Potter.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : …

 **Théo Nott** : …

 **Blaise Zabini** : Tu te fous de notre gueule Dray, c'est ça ? Hein, c'est juste une blague, une blague de très mauvais goût.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Voilà, je le savais que je ne pouvais rien vous dire de sérieux à vous !

 **Théo Nott** : Donc c'est pas une blague...

 **Drago Malefoy** : Non c'est pas une blague non ! Je ne dirais pas ça si c'était une connerie !

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Dray... Calme toi, et explique ce qui te fais dire que t'es en train de tomber amoureux de Potter.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ben... Le truc de la date où on a commencé à coucher déjà, et... 'Fin, j'en ai marre qu'on ne se voit que pour coucher d'ailleurs, et... C'est pas parce que j'ai envie d'arrêter, c'est parce que j'ai envie qu'on continue, mais que ce soit autre chose, que ce soit plus, je veux plus, j'ai besoin de plus.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Oh. Et ben... Faut que t'en parle à Potter.

 **Drago Malefoy** : J'aurais jamais le courage de lui dire en face !

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Et ben laisse lui un MP, et au pire, si il se fout de ta gueule baaah tu lui dis que c'était juste un pari débile avec Blaise, ok ?

 **Blaise Zabini** : Eh ! Pourquoi ça serait avec moi le pari débile !

 **Théo Nott** : Parce que c'est toujours toi qui propose les paris débiles.

 **Blaise Zabini** : Alors c'est ça l'image que vous avez de moi, le type qui fait des paris débiles ? Trahison, mon cœur saigne, sniff.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Oh arrêtes ton mélodrame ! Et Dray, va déclarer ton amour éternel à Potter.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ta gueule. Il va me jeter. Il va se foutre de ma gueule. Il va croire que c'est une plaisanterie.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : T'en sais rien, essaie et tu verras.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Mouais, j'ai pas envie de me prendre un râteau moi.

 **Théo Nott** : Tu sais même pas si tu vas te prendre un râteau, et au pire, tu pourras toujours venir pleurer dans les jupes de Pansy. Allez Malefoy, vas y, écrit à Potter.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Si il me jette c'est entièrement votre faute. Et vous devrez vous faire pardonner.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Pas de soucis !

* * *

PV

 **Drago Malefoy** : Potter ?

 **Harry Potter** : Quoi ? T'as envie de baiser finalement ?

 **Drago Malefoy** : Non, c'est pas ça, je dois te dire un truc, un truc sérieux, alors tu me laisses écrire.

 **Harry Potter** : Ok

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ok... Donc... Je ne veux plus qu'on couche ensemble, ou plutôt, je ne veux plus qu'on ne fasse que coucher ensemble. J'ai envie de plus, tu peux me prendre pour un fou, rire de moi, mais c'est vrai, et... Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment, mais j'en suis quasi persuadé. Lorsqu'on se voit, j'aime quand après avoir couché tu restes un peu avec moi et que je peux me blottir contre toi, ou alors quand on parle comme des personnes civilisées sans s'insulter, ou encore quand on s'embrasse, ça c'est le paradis, le Nirvana, le summum du bonheur. Je n'attends pas de réponse, alors si tu as un truc à me répondre fais le et sinon tant pis, mais répond moi sur pb parce que je n'aurais pas le courage de t'entendre en vrai.

Vu par Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry Potter vient de créer une conversation de groupe avec Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Ginny Weasley.

 **Harry Potter** : Les gars, je dois vous dire un truc.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Quoi ?

 **Harry Potter** : C'est à propos de Malefoy.

 **Ron Weasley** : Quoi Malefoy, qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ce stupide Serpentard.

 **Harry Potter** : Rien, enfin, si en fait, ça fait quelques mois que je couche avec lui.

 **Hermione Granger** : Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais mettre à nous le dire.

 **Harry Potter** : QUOIIII ? Tu savais ?

 **Hermione Granger** : Evites de dire ''Salut Malefoy'' quand tu vas le voir, sa chambre est en face de la mienne et je connais un minimum ta voix.

 **Harry Potter** : Oh, ok.

 **Ron Weasley** : Mais putain Harry tu couches avec Malefoy !

 **Harry Potter** : Oui... Et, il m'a aussi dit un truc, qui va te plaire encore moins, mais, à moi, ça m'a fait plaisir.

 **Ron Weasley** : Quoi ?

 **Harry Potter** : Il est tombé amoureux de moi. Et je vais lui dire que moi aussi.

 **Ron Weasley** : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

 **Ginny Weasley** : Ca sert à rien de défoncer ton clavier, tu sais lire non ?

 **Ron Weasley** : Mais, Ginny, Harry... Malefoy.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Oui, je sais, mais qu'est ce que ça fait.

 **Ron Weasley :** Je crois que je vais arrêter Poudbook pour ce soir moi.

 **Harry Potter** : Et du coup vous les filles, vous en dites quoi ?

 **Hermione Granger** : Tu fais ce que tu veux Ry. Je vais aller parler à Ron, parce qu'il doit être énervé là.

 **Harry Potter** : Super, merci Hermione. Et toi Ginny ?

 **Ginny Weasley** : Ben, ça me dérange un peu que tu sois amoureux de Malefoy, mais... C'est ta vie.

 **Harry Potter** : Merci. Donc vous croyez que je vais lui dire, que j'en suis au même point que lui.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Oui, vas y.

* * *

Ron Weasley a publié sur son journal.

''Putain de bordel de merde''

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Tu es d'un chic Weasley.

 **Ron Weasley** : Oh toi ta gueule hein.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Pourquoi, qu'est ce que je t'ai fais ?

 **Ron Weasley** : Toi rien. Mais Malefoy si. Et c'est ton ami.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Aaaaah je vois que **Drago** a parlé à Potter, voyez vous ça les gars **Théo** **Blaise.**

 **Blaise Zabini** : Oh, mais c'est qu'elle a sorti ses couilles la blonde.

 **Théo Nott** : Idd pas Dray, Pans', il doit être en train de discuter avec Potter.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Ah ouais, sûremement.

 **Ron Weasley** : Vous arrêtez de polluer ma publication oui !?

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Nan.

Théo Nott, Pansy Parkison et Blaise Zabini aiment ça.

 **Ron Weasley** : Espèce de connards de Serpentards de merde.

 **Théo Nott** : Et, on se calme sur les insultes Weasley.

 **Ron Weaslet** : Vas te faire foutre Nott.

 **Hermione Granger** : Nott a raison Ron, arrêtes avec les insultes.

 **Ron Weasley** : Parce que tu es de son côté en plus !

 **Hermione Granger** : Je ne suis du côté de personne parce qu'il n'y a aucun côté à avoir Ronald !

Théo Nott aime ça.

 **Ron Weasley** : Je crois que je vais VRAIMENT arrêter pb pour ce soir...

Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Théo Nott aiment ça.

* * *

Harry Potter est passé de ''Célibataire'' à ''En couple''

Drago Malefoy est passé de ''Célibataire'' à ''En couple''

Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini et 3 autres personnes aiment ça. Ron Weasley a réagit à ça ''Grrr''

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Et ben vous avez pas perdu de temps !

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je n'aime pas perdre, alors pourquoi perdre du temps.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : A la la la la Malefoy que tu peux être prétentieux quand tu veux.

 **Théo Nott** : Pas que quand il veut, en permanence !

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je t'emmerde Nott.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Mais donc comme ça t'es avec Potter.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Affirmatif.

 **Lavande Parvati Brown** : **Harry** c'est avec Malefoy que tu sors !

 **Harry Potter** : Ouais.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Et ouais Brown, pas touche, c'est MON copain.

 **Harry Potter** : Putain dans quoi je me suis embarqué...

Théo Nott, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini aiment ça.

 **Théo Nott** : Dans une relation avec Drago Malefoy, tu vas en baver Potty.

Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : N'importe quoi, ne l'écoute pas Potter.

 **Blaise Zabini** : Si écoutes le, Dray c'est une vraie plaie, tu vas t'en rendre compte.

Théo Nott et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Mais ta gueule !

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Nn mais c'est vrai, c'st une vraie fille la blonde, sauf qu'il a ses règles tous les jours du mois.

Blaise Zabini et Théo Nott aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Mais vos gueules putain ! Arrêtez de m'enfoncer comme ça ! Vous êtes censé être mes amis !

 **Pansy Parkinson** : On est tes amis, c'est pour ça qu'on prévient Potter.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Allez vous faire foutre tous les 3 bande de TRAÎTRES !

 **Blaise Zabini** : Nous aussi on t'adore Malefoy.

Pansy Parkinson, Théo Nott et Blaise Zabini aiment ça.

* * *

Ron Weasley aime la page ''Chudley Canons, la meilleure des équipes''

Drago Malefoy, Fred Weasley, Ginny Weasley et 20 autres personnes ont réagit à ça ''Haha''

 **Blaise Zabini** : La meilleure équipe ? Tu te drogues Weasel, ils ne font que de perdre !

 **Ron Weasley** : Mais pourquoi est ce que vous les Serpentard vous vous incrustez toujours sur ce que je publie ?!

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Parce que tes publis polluent notre fil d'actualité, alors vu qu'on s'ennuie, on commente.

Théo Nott, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy aiment ça.

 **Ron Weasley** : Ouais ben allez vous ennuyer sur les publications des autres.

 **Théo Nott** : Mais quel rabat joie Weasley !

Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini aiment ça.

 **Fred Weasley** : On ne veux pas dire Ronnie...

 **George Weasley** : … mais les Serpentards...

 **Fred Weasley** : ...ont raison...

Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Théo Nott et Blaise Zabini

 **George Wealsey** : ...les Chudley Canons...

 **Fred Weasley** : ...n'ont pas gagné de match...

 **George Weasley** : ...depuis des lustres.

 **Ron Weasley** : ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE VOIR ! VIVE LES CHUDLEY CANONS.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Les majuscules, c'est en début de phrase Wealsey, après on les retire, si tu as un minimum été à l'école, tu sais ça.

Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini aiment ça.

* * *

Harry Potter à publié sur son journal :

''Le bordel que c'était dans le cours de Flitwick !'' -avec Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et 7 autres personnes.

Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et 6 autres personnes aiment ça. Hermione Granger a réagit à ça ''Grrr''

 **Ron Weasley** : J'avoue, c'était du grand nain-portequoi.

Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Blaise Zabini** : Ce jeu de mot, j'applaudis.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Tu viens de gagner mon respect Weasley.

 **Ron Wealsey** : Ce que j'en ai à faire que ton respect Malefoy.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ce que j'en ai à faire de ton avis, Weasel.

 **Harry Potter** : Ron, Drago, s'il vous plaît.

Hermione Granger aime ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Quoi, je n'ai rien fait moi ? C'est Wealsey, je lui fais un ''compliment'' et il critique.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Pov' petit chou.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ta mère Parkinson.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Laisse ma mère tranquille Malefoy, tu veux que je m'attaque à Narcissa ?

 **Drago Malefoy** : Essaie.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Oh que j'ai peur.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Tu devrais Parkinson.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Sinon quoi ?

 **Drago Malefoy** : Sinon je vais écraser ta tête contre le mur de la salle commune, ce qui le redécorera de ton sang.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Malefoy, Weasley, une heures de détentions chacun. Malefoy pour les menaces et le langage, et Weasley pour moqueries envers un professeur.

 **Ron Weasley** : Professeur McGonagall ?! Vous avez Poudbook ?!

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Il faut vivre avec son temps Weasley, je ne voyais plus les élèves dans les couloirs, il a bien fallut que je sache ce que vous faites au lieu de errer dans le château.

 **Ron Wealsey** : Mais... Vous avez le droit de donner des retenues par pb ?

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Tout est permis Mr Wealsey.

 **Severus Rogue** : Donner du véritaserum à ces crétins d'élèves ne l'est pas.

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Severus il y a une différence entre une retenue et du véritaserum.

 **Severus Rogue** : Alors ne dites pas que tout est permis.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Oh Severus arrêtez un peu.

 **Severus Rogue** : Je n'ai plus d'ordre à recevoir de vous Minerva, je ne suis plus votre élève.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Pour le niveau que vous aviez en Méthamorphose...

 **Severus Rogue** : Un niveau à peu près égal à celui de Black et Potter, alors je ne vois pas ce que vous critiquez, vous ne leur disiez rien, à eux, vos petits chouchous.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : C'est vous qui parlez de chouchous ?!

 **Severus Rogue** : Ne dites pas que vous ne les favorisiez pas, et Lily encore plus.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Miss Evans était brillante ! Et je croyais qu'elle était votre amie.

 **Severus Rogue** : Je ne dis pas le contraire, Minerva, elle était excellente. Et elle n'était pas mon amie, elle était bien plus.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Alors pourquoi la critiquez vous ?

 **Severus Rogue** : Je ne critique pas, je ne le pourrais pas. Je mets juste en évidence le fait que vous favorisez Gryffondor.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Pas du tout !

 **Severus Rogue** : Ne soyez pas hypocrite, vous favorisez Gryffondor comme je favorise Seprpentard, comme Filius favorise Serdaigle et comme Pomona favorise Poufsouffle, nous en sommes les directeurs, c'est normal. Et je ne dirais pas que Dumbledore est neutre dans l'histoire, même si il le devrait.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Vous dites n'importe quoi Severus.

 **Severus Rogue** : Et vous vous êtes vexée Minerva, parce que j'ai raison, et que vous le savez mais que vous ne voulez l'admettre, allez, dites le que j'ai raison.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Non. Et je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de vous.

 **Severus Rogue** : Cela vous dérange vraiment qu'un ancien élève vous tienne tête n'est ce pas ?

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Pas du tout.

 **Fred Weasley** : Et bien...

 **George Wealsey** : ...ça doit être mouvementé...

 **Fred Weasley** : ... en salle des profs.

 **Severus Rogue** : Weasley et Weasley.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : 1 heure de détention.

Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy, Théo Nott et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue** : Chacun.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Demain soir.

 **Fred Wealsey** : Sauf votre respect professeurs...

 **George Weasley** : ...vous ne savez pas écrire...

 **Fred Weasley** : ... à deux.

* * *

 **Severus Rogue** : Je vous rajoute une heure de détention chacun.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Je ne vous aurais jamais répondu ainsi, moi, professeur.

Drago Malefoy, Théo Nott et Blaise Zabini aiment ça.

 **Ron Weasley** : Parkinson espèce de lèche botte, on voit d'où viennent tes bonnes notes, tu passes souvent sous le bureau ?

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Severus Rogue** : Weasley, je vous rajoute 3 heures de détention samedi, pour vos propos dégradants.

 **Ron Wealsey** : QUOIII ?! Mais c'est injuste !

 **Severus Rogue** : Une heure en plus pour protestation, quelque chose d'autre à dire ?

 **Ron Weasley** : Absolument rien, Monsieur.

* * *

Groupe : BFF

Membres : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley.

 **Ron Wealsey** : Mais quel connard c'est Rogue !

 **Hermione Granger** : Ronald ! N'insulte pas un professeur !

 **Ron Weasley** : Mais Hermione ! Tu as vu toutes les retenues qu'il m'a données !

 **Hermione Granger** : Tu mérites ces heures de colle.

 **Ron Weasley** : Tu es d'accord avec Rogue !

 **Hermione Granger** : Oui, dire à Parkinson qu'elle passe sous le bureau c'est méchant, surtout que ça peu plus être dit de moi que d'elle.

 **Ron Weasley** : Quoi ? Mais non ! Qui penserait ça ?

 **Hermione Granger** : Sûrement beaucoup de Serpentards, mais ce n'est pas le sujet, les retenues du professeurs Rogue sont justifiés, point.

 **Ron Weasley** : Traîtresse.

* * *

Fred Weasley a changé son nom en 'Forge Wealsey'

George Weasley à changé son nom en 'Gred Weasley'

 **Ginny Weasley** : Vous n'avez vraiment que ça à faire ?

 **Forge Weasley** : Exact frangine.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Stupides crétins.

Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Blaise Zabini aime la page ''Les exams ? Pas besoin de réviser j'y vais au talent."

Ron Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça. Hermione Granger a réagit à ça ''Grrrr''

 **Minerva MGonagall** : Au vu de vos résultats en Méthamorphoses Zabini, je doute que vous puissiez passer vos examens finaux ''au talent''

Hermione Granger aime ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ca ne m'aurait pas plut...

 **Blaise Zabini** : Oh la ferme Malefoy hein, tout le monde a pas la chance d'avoir tes connaissances de sale intello.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Mais Granger le bat.

 **Théo Nott** : Tu te rend compte Dray qui est meilleure que toi ? Granger, une fille.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Une Gryffondor.

 **Blaise Zabini** : La petite SdB

 **Minerva McGonagall** : -10 points à Serpentard Zabini.

 **Blaise Zabini** : Quoi ?! Mais Professeur je n'ai rien fait !

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Vous avez insulté une camarade.

 **Blaise Zabini** : Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne l'ai pas insulté, j'ai juste écrit SdB, ce n'est pas une insulte.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : C'est une abréviation, c'est du pareil au même.

 **Blaise Zabini** : Vous n'avez pas de preuve que ça veut dire ce que vous pensez que ça veut dire.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Ah oui, alors qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

 **Drago Malefoy** : Suceuse de B****

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Malefoy ! Moins 20 points à Serpentard.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Voilà, vous êtes contents tous les deux, par votre faute on a perdu 30 points, super !

 **Ron Weasley** : Va rendre un petit service à Rogue et tu les récupère tes 30points Parkinson  #SousLeBureau

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Moins 30 points à vous aussi Weasley

Pansy Parkinson et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Ron Weasley** : Mais Professeur, c'est injuste !

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Pas de mais Weasley.

* * *

C'est l'anniversaire de Lavande Parvati Brown.

Parvati Lavande Patil a écrit sur le journal de Lavande Parvati Brown :

"Wahou mon amour 16 ans déjà et 6 ans d'amitié ça passe vite je t'aime trop mon coeur il n'y a pas meilleure amie que toi t'es la plus belle, t'es comme ma soeur je t'aime mv ma meilleure amie 4 ever je ne veux jamais de quitter t'es trop importante dans mon coeur bb je te souhaite le meilleur pour cette journée qui n'es rien qu'a toi i love u ma chérie *coeur, coeur, coeur, coeur, coeur*."

 **Parvati Lavande Patil** : Oh mon bb t'es trop adorable *coeur* je t'aime trop mv mon sang et c'est toi la plus belle mon coeur.

 **Lavande Parvati Brown** : Nan arrête c'est toi la plus belle ma chérie *émoji yeux en coeur*

 **Blaise Zabini** : C'est aucune de vous deux vous ressemblez à des harpies trop maquillées.

Drago Malefoy et 12 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Hermione Granger a publié sur son journal :

"Bientôt les examens -stressée"

 **Drago Malefoy** : T'es terrible Granger, tu vas les avoir tes exams, relax.

 **Ginny Weasley** : Ouais, t'es la meilleure de ta promotion, c'est sûre que tu vas réussir.

 **Ron Weasley** : Si tu as les meilleures notes Herm' je te jure que je te fais manger ta trousse. (nda : Non, non, ce n'est pas du vécu XD)

 **Hermione Granger** : Mais je vais rater, je suis nulle !

 **Harry Potter** : Dis encore une fois que t'es nulle et c'est ton cahier que je te fais manger. (nda : Pas du vécu non plus XD)

 **Hermione Granger** : Mais Harry c'est vrai ! Les examens sont dans une semaine et j'ai encore au moins un chapitre de chaque matière à apprendre.

 **Harry Potter** : Professeur **MCGonagall** je vous implore de lui dire qu'elle ne va pas rater parce qu'elle est vraiment énervante.

 **Blaise Zabini** : Implorer ? Ton petit cerveau peut connaître un tel mot ?

Théo Nott et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Laisse le tranquille Blaise.

 **Blaise Zabini** : Oh comme c'est mignon, il défend son chéri.

Pansy Parkinson et Théo Nott aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : J'en ai parfaitement le droit puisque c'est mon 'chéri' comme tu le dis, donc la ferme.

 **Harry Potter** : Tu mets tellement de convictions à dire que je suis ton copain Dray ça fait peur...

 **Drago Malefoy** : Oh arrêtes tu sais très bien que je t'aime Potter.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Tu me donnes envie de vomir Drago.

Blaise Zabini et Théo Nott aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Mais allez vous faire voir !

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Vos amis ont raison Miss Granger, vous aurez vos examens ne vous inquiétez pas.

Harry Potter et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Harry Potter** : Merci professeur, vraiment.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : De rien Potter.

* * *

Ron Weasley a écrit sur son journal :

"Les exams demain et ma traîtresse de meilleure amie ne veut pas me prêter ses notes."

Hermione Granger a réagit à ça ''Grrr"

 **Hermione Granger** : Tu n'avais qu'à réviser, prend exemple sur **Harry** , il l'a fait, lui.

 **Harry Potter** : Sous la menace.

 **Hemione Granger** : Quelle menace ?

 **Harry Potter** : Oui, c'est vrai, quelle menace **Malefoy** sale connard manipulateur.

 **Hermione Granger** : C'est donc à cause de Malefoy...

 **Drago Malefoy** : Exact Grangie, je l'ai privé de sexe pendant deux semaines en lui promettant qu'il ferrait ce qu'il voudrait de moi si il me foutais la paix et qu'il bossait pendant ce laps de temps. Il avait bien sûr interdiction de te demander tes notes. Et c'est pour ça qu'il a travaillé. Et les deux semaines se terminent après les examens.

 **Hermione Granger** : Astucieux Drago, dommage que tu doive user du sexe comme punition.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Il n'y a que ça qui marche, parce que crois moi, j'ai essayé d'autre méthodes pour ne pas devoir m'en tenir à l'abstinence.

 **Hermione Granger** : Oh ça va, deux semaines, c'est rien.

 **Harry Potter** : Deux semaines c'est énorme Hermione ! Je te jure qu'une fois ce foutu délais passé Malefoy je vais me venger de toi sale tortionnaire tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir.

 **Drago Malefoy** : C'est censé être une menace ? Parce que c'est plutôt excitant en fait.

 **Harry Potter** : Ne parle pas d'être excité Malefoy où alors ta fichue interdiction je l'envoie se faire foutre, ou plutôt, je t'envoies toi te faire foutre.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : La frustration te mets un peu à cran non Potter ?

 **Harry Potter** : Ta gueule Parkinson, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à ce que tu me casses les couilles.

 **Théo Nott** : En parlant de Couilles, Dray, je crois que Potter les a au bord de l'explosion, il pourrait aller se soulager avec quelqu'un d'autre, fait gaffe.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Potter si tu oses faire ça je pète la gueule de ton amant, et je te pète la gueule aussi.

 **Harry Potter** : Tu sais qu je pourrais clairement y penser vu comme tu me torture.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je sais faire disparaître un corps Potter. Je connais aussi des sorts de torture, alors fais attention à toi. C'est une menace.

 **Harry Potter** : Si tu crois que j'en ai peur de tes menaces alors que tu me fais souffrir TOUS les soirs.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Et en quoi je te fais souffrir ?

 **Harry Potter** : Tu dors avec moi, donc je sens ton putain de corps contre moi et je crève d'envie de toi, et j'aime pas les douches froides.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Tu n'as qu'à pas venir dormir avec moi si tu n'es pas content.

 **Théo Nott** : Bon, vous arrêtez ?! Allez vous disputer en vrai c'est plus divertissant.

 **Blaise Zabini** : J'avoue, venez à la salle commune pour vous faire engueuler, **Pansy Théo** je sors les pop-corn.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Allez vous faire voir tous les deux ! On n'est pas là pour vous divertir !

Harry Potter aime ça.

Blaise Zabini : Rabat joie.

* * *

Hermione Granger à publié sur son journal :

"A eut mes BUSEs -merveilleusement bien"

 **Drago Malefoy** : Avec les meilleures notes, on l'avait dit.

Harry Potter et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Harry Potter** : Oui, et bien en tout cas c'est biiiiiiiien que les exams soient terminés hein **Drago**.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Oh oui, c'est dur l'abstinence.

 **Blaise Zabini** : C'est pour ça que Dray nous a viré du dortoir hier soir, ça a dut être un film porno là bas.

 **Drago Malefoy** : On peut dire ça, effectivement.

 **Blaise Zabini** : J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, vous faites un second round ? Et vous vendez des places ?

 **Harry Potter** : Hors de question ! Tu connais le concept de vie privée Zabini ?

 **Blaise Zabini** : Oubliez au moins le sort de silence, que j'entende Potter crier comme une petite salope.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Zabini, je sais toujours cacher un corps. Et je connais toujours des sorts de torture.

 **Blaise Zabini** : Oh arrête Drake, je suis sûr que ça te fais jouir que Potter cries ton nom.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais ça ne te concerne absolument pas.

 **Harry Potter** : Malefoy...

 **Drago Malefoy** : Oui mon amour ?

 **Harry Potter** : Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

 **Drago Malefoy** : Moi, mais rien du tout Ry chéri. Et puis ça devrait te flatter, non ?

 **Harry Potter** : Et bien non tu vois.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Putain Zabini la prochaine fois tu te la fermes sérieux !

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Oh c'est bon les gars arrêtez, et Potter ne soit pas de mauvaise fois, ça a dut te faire kiffer de réussir à faire jouir le grand Drago Malefoy quand vous avez commencé à coucher ensemble.

 **Harry Potter** : ...

 **Pansy Parkinson** : A-ha, j'avais raison !

 **Harry Potter** : Peut être.

Pansy Parkinson et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

Harry Potter a publié sur son journal :

"Ca y est, on repart de Poudlard, vivement la rentrée. -avec Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Drago Malefoy et 15 autres personnes."

Drago Malefoy et 20 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ils vont être long les deux mois de vacances...

Harry Potter aime ça.

 **Harry Potter** : Ouais... Tu vas me manquer.

Drago Malefoy aime ça.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Toi aussi.

Harry Potter aime ça.

 **Pansy Parkinson** : En temps normal je me serais foutu de vous mais là je suis triste de partir aussi, alors je ne dis rien.

Harry Potter et 5 autres personnes.

 **Hermione Granger** : On est tous en train de déprimer là ?

 **Ron Weasley** : Ouais...

Harry Potter et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.

 **Théo Nott** : Allez, on se rebooste un peu, on se reverra dans deux mois.

 **Harry Potter** : Ouais, t'as raison Théo, à dans 2 mois tout le monde.

Drago Malefoy et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

\/

Créer une page

Créer un Groupe

Créer des publicités

Publicité sur Poudbook

Historique personnel

Préférences du fil d'actualité

Paramètres

[Déconnextion]

Aide

Espace assistance

Signaler un problème

* * *

Adresse e-mail : ... ... . Mot de passe :

[_] ... ... . [_] [Connextion]

|_| Garder ma session active

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que je vous aurais un peu fait rire avec cet OS et qu'il vous a plut. Donnez moi vos avis en review !

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
